Encuentros Fortuitos
by NORA29
Summary: Son los Winchester, sin demonios. Pero Sam a los seis meses desapareció misteriosamente de la casa. Sólo eso puedo decir por ahora.


El destino le designó a él atender ese SOS y remolcar el vehículo, cuyo dueño tenía los ojos más extraños, sólo visto en su ausente hermano.

Estando medio dormido oye el sonido del vehículo a su lado, baja rápido y con torpeza. Nunca en su solitaria vida una mirada lo cobijo tanto

La vuelta fue corta, hablaron de todo y nada. Pese a no tener mucho en común ambos sintieron una conexión única, profunda… como de hermanos.

La fluidez con que salían las palabras sobre su penosa vida le resultaba rara porque era la primera vez que se sinceraba en ciertos aspectos

Dean lo miraba de a ratos mientras manejaba. Se permitió imaginar que su hermano poseería la misma contextura física, si sólo estuviera vivo

Hace mucho que había dejado de pensar en él, tampoco se habló más del tema. El cuarto permanece cerrado desde entonces, solo quieren seguir.

Veía a Dean como le prestaba verdadera atención a lo que sea que le estaba contando. Por primera vez sintió que quería ser parte de un lugar

Deseo haber crecido dentro de esa familia normal, porque así hubiera podido tener como hermano a ese sujeto de sonrisa canalla pero sincera.

Su niñez fue dura. Nunca le dijeron nada de su familia real, con desprecio le decían que esa gente lo abandono, que no debía pensar en ellos

Ellos lo obligaron a ser como es ahora, "obedecer sin cuestionar" Escapar nunca fue una posibilidad. Ahora se encuentra cerca de su objetivo

Y cuando lo tuviera frente suyo acabaría con el sin pestañear, así era como lo habían educado en ese sitio. Nunca dudes, nunca te involucres

Se recordó a si mismo apegarse a esa premisa. Sonrió de forma sincera al chofer y luego quedó viendo el camino, sopesando la nueva situación

Esa fortuita pinchadura no lo retrasaba en absoluto, es más siempre le sacaba tajada a cualquier situación y esta vez no iba a ser diferente

En pueblos así la gente era amable pero cerrada ante extraños a contar su intimidad, entrar con Dean le allanaba el camino. Él sería su arma

Por su oficio, Dean conocía los pormenores de todos en el pueblo y todos confiaban en su criterio, el castaño no dudo en sacar tajada de eso

Eran pocas las veces que esa voz se equivocaba. Pero la primera vez que deseaba que esa voz no apareciera en su mente. Quería confiar en él.

Anochecía cuando llegaron al pueblo. Rechazó la oferta de alojamiento de Dean, debía ajustar algunos detalles y poner en marcha el operativo

Exhausto llego a su casa. Pese al largo día que tuvo mañana madrugaría para reabastecer el taller. Dejó anotado en la heladera las novedades

Fue temprano al taller como habían quedado. Alguien allá arriba lo debería querer mucho para plantarle delante al sujeto que motivó su viaje

Lo vio llegar antes de que se cruce de vereda, tomando un trapo para limpiarse las manos salió a recibirlo como si se tratara del presidente

La nota decía que el dueño del vehículo era un sujeto altísimo y rostro angelical, no creyó que fuera tan literal. Incluso lo superaba a él.

Podría hacerlo allí mismo. Mierda con que gusto le dispararía en la frente mientras seguía sonriendo como bobo ¡Jamás tuvo algo tan servido!

Se juraba a si mismo que de no haber sufrido esa puta pinchadura que evitaba una fácil huida lo hubiera hecho. Sonreír y fingir era lo suyo.

La llanta se había deformado y si Dean la conseguía para la tarde ya tendría el vehículo. No era la primera vez que charlaba con su víctima.

Le gustaba ver nacer en el rostro de sus victimas la desesperación porque nada podía hacer por salvarse, que confiaron en el tipo equivocado

Imaginarlo suplicando por su vida al dejar caer la fachada de joven viajero, ver como de a poco se apagaba la vida en sus ojos lo extasiaba.

Debería haber puesto más atención en sus facciones, ver que debajo de esa barba existía la misma sonrisa gatuna del que fuera su rescatista.

Un llamado cortó la charla y según palabras del socio Dean llegaría en una hora. Por la tarde tendría su coche reparado y su misión cumplida

Fue fácil engatusarlo, venderle el cuento del año sabático de sus estudios, viajar, conocer el mundo. Se fue tranquilo pero algo no cerraba.

Planeaba estar nuevamente en la soledad de la carretera antes de que cayera el sol; si hubiera logrado denegar la invitación a cenar de Dean

No sabe como aceptó, su mente decía no pero su boca dijo si. Así que ahí estaba, maldiciéndose frente a la casa, cuando salieron a recibirlo

La cena fue agradable, Dean y la novia se veían perfectos. De pronto se une a ellos el sujeto del taller al que Dean presenta como su padre.

Eso le produjo dentro algo que nunca creyó que iría a sentir, no debería haber iniciado un trato amistoso con Dean. La cosa se le complicaba

Una cosa era joder al bastardo al que debía matar, eliminado el tipo nadie le recriminaba nada, pero la había cagado al conocer a la familia

Pidió ir al baño. En el pasillo vio varias fotos, pero una lo congeló. Allí estaba Dean de niño cuyo bebé en brazos tenía un objeto familiar

Dio una excusa torpe y se fue. Corrió como fugitivo del diablo, llegó al hotel y tomó la caja que siempre lleva, su única y real pertenencia

No. Se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos mostraban, debería existir una explicación razonable a la igualdad de esos objetos y él la encontraría

Esa pulsera, único objeto propio que pudo conservar, poseían las mismas iniciales del que llevaba aquel bebé de la foto que trajo de la casa

Quiso autoconvencerse que era una maldita casualidad tener una pulsera igual. De todas formas tomó sus cosas, subió al coche y le dio marcha

Se fue a la mitad de la noche, tal como había planeado… pero sin llevar a cabo la orden recibida. Por primera vez que no acababa un trabajo.

Estaba muy confuso, se juraba a si mismo conocer si o si su pasado. Si hiciera falta a golpes les arrancaría toda la información que quería.

Nunca le cerró la historia que le habían contado. Cada vez que en secreto intentaba averiguar sobre su pasado, de alguna forma era saboteado

Conocer la verdad por boca de aquellos con los que creció. Y principalmente porque el jefe dio expresa orden que él debía aniquilar a John W

Le pareció extraña la forma en la que se fue apenas llegara John. No entendía que pudo haber pasado. No había sucedido ni dicho nada extraño

No entendía porque no podía conciliar el sueño, ni porque su cabeza daba vueltas queriendo dilucidar los actos del sujeto que apenas conocía

Se maldijo por preocuparse así por un simple cliente. Recordó de repente que cuando le presentó a su padre fue cuando éste cambio de actitud

Se convenció que su padre no era el motivo del cambio de ese chico. Y como si estuvieran conectados atiende con sorpresa la llamada entrante

A grandes rasgos le dice que tuvo que irse por una urgencia personal y que no había olvidado dejarle un cheque por la reparación en su buzón

De repente estaba frente al buzón con el bendito cheque y una especie de carta donde se disculpaba por la semi huida con la que se había ido

No sabe cuantas veces la leyó, era como verlo a él diciendo toda esa parrafada de palabras. De repente se dio cuenta que añoraba su compañía

Por segundo día consecutivo no podía dejar de comparar a aquel desconocido con lo que hubiera sentido tener esas mismas charlas con su Sammy

Él contaba con excelentes amigos para compartir buenos y malos momentos, pero nadie podía reemplazar ni ocupar el espacio de su hermano Sam.

Decidido por reflotar la investigación que sus padres iniciaron pudo descansar. Lo buscaría, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, vivo o muerto

Primero debía hacerse con el legajo completo, rogaba que sus padres no se enteraran.

Mary nunca se pudo recuperar por completo de la pérdida

Ella se culpaba de no haber cerrado bien la ventana esa noche. Su luminosa sonrisa se fue junto con Sam. Prometió recuperar todo lo perdido.

Los siguientes días fueron aburridos y monótonos hasta que su contacto policial llamo y le dijo que su padre nunca había parado la búsqueda.

Se sintió desplazado. Sin pensar lo llamó al celular y le increpó porque no le aviso ni contó con él, que hubiera puesto más confianza en él

John debió sentarse. Desde que Sam fue raptado, inició la búsqueda pero algo siempre nublaba su camino, llevándolo a un callejón sin salida.

Esas palabras lo helaron. Cuando la policía cerró el caso, le pidió a su mejor amigo que lo siga y que sólo le informe de avances positivos.

Hacia tiempo había dejado de pensar en Sam y ahora su hijo mayor remueve todo ese dolor que guardaba en lo profundo de su ser. Sólo para él.

Su padre se disculpó. Le dijo que no quería crear falsas expectativas, que no sabía si llegarían a encontrarlo algún día. Por eso lo ocultó.

Además no quería empeorar el ya delicado estado de su madre. Que mantengan entre ellos el secreto. No convencido, Dean cortó la comunicación

Sopeso todo lo dicho por su padre. Entendía su posición, pero seguía molesto con la actitud que tomo John, le hubiera gustado dar su opinión

Mary poseía una gran fortaleza física y mental, pero le fue difícil empezar a levantarse y recuperarse de ese golpe. La visitaría a la tarde

Pese a su corta edad, recordaba la felicidad que irradiaba a su paso. Quería decirle que no fue su culpa lo ocurrido, que ninguno la culpaba

Nunca volvió a ser la misma que era antes de que Sam dejara de crecer junto a ellos. Vivía como autómata hasta que John tuvo que internarla.

No había semana en la que no la visitara. El médico decía que si seguía teniendo avances le daría internación domiciliaria, rezaba por ello.

Conocían su modus operandi, no entendían el cambio. Una vez hecho el trabajo le responderían todas esas cosas que siempre estuvo preguntando

El jefe lamentaba que no esté acabado el trabajo, le gustaba verlo como se martirizaba por las muertes erróneas que de vez en cuando le daba

Risueño y altivo el "Jefe" observa los objetos que Sam le arrojó sobre su mesa y ante la nueva pregunta de este, solo sonrió sarcásticamente

Hice bien en entrenarte para matar, viendo tus gustos por las baratijas no me hubieras servido de ladrón. ¿Es que ahora nos traes recuerdos?

¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? Me imagino que tu vuelta significa que el bastardo que está indagando sobre mí ya está muerto, no espero otra cosa.

Los ojos furiosos de Sam cada vez estaban más inyectados en sangre. ¡No, no he hecho tu maldito trabajo! Ese dije no es algo "común", gritó.

No voy a aceptar exigencias de tu parte, soy yo el que hace las preguntas y lo que me interesa saber ahora es si has hecho lo que te ordene.

No estoy para resolver tus conflictos, eres tu el que me debe respuestas y lo que estaba por decir fue interrumpido por un derechazo de Sam.

Cuando Sam vio que civilizadamente no obtendría nada, no tuvo más remedio que acudir a lo que mejor sabía hacer para sacarle las respuestas.

Luego del primer golpe se le echo encima y pudo darle unos buenos tres golpes bien fuertes en la mandíbula antes de que intenten separarlos.

Así y todo, hicieron falta que ingresen 3 personas más para evitar que vuelva a acercarse al jefe, 5 personas hicieron falta para contenerlo

Entre esos cinco se lo llevaron de delante del jefe. "Ablándenmelo un poco" fue la orden dada desde el piso, Sam le dejó la sangre hirviendo

Sam sonreía mientras se lo llevaban, esa orden emitida era de la única forma en la cual ese imbécil de Fredric Lane podía llegar a golpearlo

Jessica limpiaba delicadamente las heridas que el castaño tenía en el rostro, a la vez que recriminaba a Sam el haberse rebelado nuevamente.

Sam recuerda que la última vez que protesto tenía unos 14 años, luego dejo de pelear por salirse. Sentir este tipo de adrenalina lo revivía.

No le importaban los golpes recibidos recordar que lo había dejado de cama por varios días era la mejor cura para su alma que podría recibir

Siempre soñó con alejarse de esa vida y de ser posible llevarse a Jess, pero nunca pudo extirparle a ella el temor que tenía a toda la banda

Jess era la única persona que lo anclaba pero ahora tenía frente a él la posibilidad de encontrar por fin lo que tantos años estuvo buscando

Hablaría con ella una última vez, le daría una última chance antes de desaparecer definitivamente. Salir y dinamitar el edificio era su plan

Luego pondría a salvo a John y Dean, no dejaría que nadie acabe su trabajo. Saber si ellos eran o no su familia y porque creció en ese sitio

Ponerlos a resguardo era lo primordial pero tampoco quería que Jess saliera lastimada así que fue hasta su cuarto. Nunca se espero ese golpe

Apenas abrió la puerta la vio, su entrenado sentido visual le comunicó lo que su corazón rechazaba, por primera vez ella no fue a abrazarlo.

Salió del cuarto y el cerrar esa puerta era como si cerrara también su corazón ya demasiado frío. Jamás debieron eliminar lo que lo contenía

Si lo que ellos querían era quebrantar su espíritu quitándole lo más preciado por él, no les dejaría ver que eso minara su decisión de irse.

Si creían que con eso lo amansarían y que volvería a obedecer sin rechistar, se equivocaban, cerrar todas las salidas era la primera acción.

No contaban que tome fuerzas de ese golpe. Que se levante más decidido que nunca y en cuanto menos se lo esperen escucharan el último sonido

Preparó y cargo lo necesario, no por nada tenía acceso a todo el material utilizable para cualquier misión. Ya no se molestaría en preguntar

Estando fuera lo llamo para que lo atienda desde su oficina ya que podía verlo desde donde estaba. Hasta nunca fue lo único que le dijo Sam.

Se aseguró de que no saliera de esa oficina una vez detonara la primera bomba. Piso 15 + edificio en llamas = muerte segura, era su ecuación

Veía a Fredric asustado por salir del cuarto al activar las bombas estratégicamente ubicadas en ese maldito lugar. Jamás lograría salir vivo

No le importaba no poder hacerle pagar todos esos años alargándole el sufrimiento. No tenia tiempo que perder, debía llegar antes que Jimmy.

Sabía como se movía su ex jefe, que había mandado a otro a acabar el trabajo. No podía perder tiempo si ese tipo fue el que recibió la orden

Ni bien todo se convirtió en fuego y escombros, se marcho de allí. Volver a ese pueblo era lo que haría ahora. Rogaba que Dean le atendiera.

Tuvo que dejarle un mensaje de voz. No quería sonar críptico ni loco, pero le dijo que no se fíe de nadie, en especial de uno llamado Jimmie

No sabía cuanto caso le haría Dean, pero tenía la esperanza de que acatara sin preguntas. En el celular del taller dejó un mensaje parecido.

Un nuevo día se iniciaba en Kansas y como cada sábado Dean marcho a ver a su madre. No se percato que dejo el celular en la mesa de entrada.

John no tenía fuerzas para socializar con nadie así que ese día no fue al taller. Un auto nunca antes visto allí se quedó frente al negocio.

Todo seguía su curso en el pequeño pueblo, nadie desconfiaba de los visitantes esporádicos. Nunca se esperaron los acontecimientos por venir

Maldito Fredric y sus encargos de última hora. De no haber respondido a esta hora estaría en las playas disfrutando de unas cuantas bellezas

Maldijo el momento que respondió sin mirar el identificador de llamada, ahora se encontraba en un pueblucho perdido esperando a un don nadie

Para colmo día sábado no pasaba ni el pasto seco. Sólo le habían dado la dirección y fotografía de la víctima y no le respondían el teléfono

Primero que todo no debería estar allí. No entendía porque debía acabar trabajos ajenos. Ya estaba hasta la coronilla de Sam y sus caprichos

Detestaba que Sam fuera indultado de sus faltas, que sea consentido y sus caprichos pasados por alto. Lo mataría él mismo sin importar como.

El día con su madre había sido grandioso como recuerda fue en su infancia. Habían charlado de todo incluso de Sam. En Mary volvió la sonrisa

Las esperanzas de llevarla a su casa crecían más, debería hablarlo con su padre. Lo llamaría para convencerlo de eso, pero eso no era fácil.

Se dio cuenta que no llevaba su celular cuando quiso llamar a Carmen para decirle estaba volviendo y si quería que compre algo en el mercado

De repente una imagen cruzó su mente, unos ojos de color indefinido lo miraban como implorándole algo. Su boca solo emitió un tembloroso Sam

La tarde con su madre paso volando, no sabía que ella se había llevado todas las fotos de Sammy. Juraría que su padre las había tirado todas

Como si fuera una película, se entremezclan los recuerdos de los ojos de su hermano con los del chico del auto, Sam. Encajaban perfectamente

No sabe como, no sabe porque pero detuvo su marcha de vuelta a casa y llamar desde un teléfono público a su novia. Aún no sabía que le diría

Sabe que con el tiempo ella aprendió a confiar en su palabra sin tener que explicar mucho, pero lo que diría ahora hasta a él le sonaba raro

Como decir que llame desde su celular a un contacto que no recuerda siquiera haber guardado pero que era muy importante? ¿Y saber cómo esta?

Caía la tarde y nadie había entrado al taller. Se fue a buscar hotel para pasar la noche. Era raro que el jefe no lo llamara en todo el día.

La chica bufó, nunca le llamaba nadie y cuando lo hacían casualmente iba cargada de muchos paquetes, tuvo suerte de que ese hombre le ayude.

Cuando pudo atender ya había dejado de sonar. El sujeto se ofreció a acompañarle con los paquetes a cambio de una dirección de hotel cercana

Miró el número sin reconocerlo. Aceptó que la acompañe, pero no lo dejó ir sin haberse tomado antes un café. Escribió en un papel lo pedido.

Luego de que se fuera llamo a Dean para saber cuando llegaría. Lo escuchaba en la casa pero al buscarlo constató que él se lo había olvidado

Vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Sam, era bueno que vuelva le había caído de maravilla y Dean había estrechado lazos de inmediato con él

El celular resbaló de su mano luego de oír el mensaje. Su vista se fijó en la puerta. Era una locura, no podía ser cierto quiso convencerse.

Dean volvía tranquilo y dichoso como nunca antes, su madre estaría junto a él en menos de una semana. En casa el panorama era muy diferente.

Una vez dentro de la casa, previo asegurarle a ella que era él e iba solo, pudo ver a su pareja ir y venir cómicamente nerviosa, lo mareaba.

Hasta tuvo que pedirle en un tono usado sólo cuando veía fútbol por la tele que deje de hacer surcos por el piso, se serene y le cuente todo

Relató lo de la llamada, lo del tipo que la ayudo con las bolsas y la increíble casualidad del nombre instando a Dean a que hable ya con Sam

Él esperaba que todo fuera una broma o que se haya equivocado de número, pero era mejor asegurarse. Cuando cortó sentía que le faltaba aire.

Ya decía él que era raro que por una vez las cosas se mantengan tranquilas demasiado tiempo o que empiecen a ir mejor. ¿Era demasiado pedir?

Sam no sabe de donde salieron las palabras pero al responder el llamado de Dean le dijo que se asegure de que tanto John como Mary esté bien

Que evite hablar con cualquier tipo que haya llegado recientemente al pueblo, que el estaba camino de vuelta para explicarle todo en persona

Sam no permitió que Dean le realice ningún tipo de pregunta. Por lo poco que le dejo decir, pudo constatar que Jimmie ya se encontraba allí.

Saco en claro que pese a haber estado cerca de la víctima aún no lo había encontrado, es decir John aún estaba con vida. Piso el acelerador.

Una lágrima asomaba por uno de sus ojos, si bien James era un tipazo, su profesionalidad al encarar un trabajo primaba sobre cualquier cosa.

Estaba seguro que si lo encontraba antes de que encuentre a John y le contaba todo este desistiría de finalizar la misión. Maldita su suerte

No le atendía su llamada. No sabía en que hotel se había alojado. Se maldijo por no poder pensar en frío, respiro profundo para controlarse.

No podía permitirse perder aquello que le fuera negado durante toda su vida. Primero debía parar a James y luego ya habría tiempo de explicar

Carmen vio a Dean que parecía un león enjaulado al que mantenían hambriento, rumiaba ideas rogando que su padre llegue a su casa rápidamente

No sabía como calmarlo o como tranquilizarlo, no quería preguntar que cosas le dijo Sam al teléfono pero intuía que no eran buenas noticias.

Suena el timbre y mira con miedo hacía Dean, que le hace señas de que iría él. Ve que con precaución va hacía la puerta a verificar quién es

Ambos respiran aliviados al ver que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba John ambos lo toman de los brazos y lo hacen entrar a la fuerza

Dean pega un vistazo de que no haya nadie extraño curioseando por las cercanías luego cierra con llave y cierra las cortinas de toda la casa

Jhon no entendía cabalmente que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hijo había sonado serio cuando lo convocó a su casa, creía que era por Mary

Sabía que la visitaba mínimo una vez por semana o más, que tenía pensado que viva en su casa. No creía que le fuera a pedir permiso para eso

Dean estaba raro, más raro de lo usual y prueba de ello eran las preguntas sobre su pasado, de enemigos y cosas de ese estilo. ¿Enemigos él?

John miraba a Carmen esperando ver en ella que las palabras de su hijo se debían a algún tipo de broma pero su rostro se mostraba preocupado

Con una seca y firme orden dada a Dean para que se callara, logró frenar la verborrea de su hijo. Luego exigió le detalle sobre que hablaba.

Si no lo tranquilizaba un poco no sacaría nada en claro de él. Sabía que estaba siendo duro, pero debía ser frío frente a situaciones graves

Y estaba completamente perdido sobre que quería hablar. Quiso aconsejarle que aún no permita que Mary salga del instituto, que estaba débil.

Los sábados con su hijo siempre dejaban a Mary agotada, pero feliz porque siempre le contaba lo que sucedía en casa mientras ella no estaba.

Perder a Sam fue muy trágico para ella sobretodo al no poder encontrar al que se lo llevo de su cuna esa noche. No tuvo el valor de frenarlo

Si se hubiera percatado que aquel sujeto junto a la cuna de su hijo no era John hubiera actuado de inmediato y Sam hubiera crecido con ellos

Los siguientes días fueron los más difíciles, ver la cuna vacía y ningún resultado de la policía pese a su declaración quebraron su espíritu

La casa la deprimía mucho ya que cada rincón olía a Sam. No poder decirle a su pequeño hijo Dean cuando volvería su hermanito la hundía más.

Y John hacía lo que podía para sacar la familia a flote. No, no le fue fácil a su marido tomar la decisión de internarla, pero no lo culpaba

Grande fue si dicha cuando Dean empezó a visitarla, había pasado muchísimo tiempo sola allí. Hablar con Dean y su presente le hacía muy bien

Sus estudios, la chica que le gustaba hasta que se animo a decírselo, de cuando empezaron a vivir solos, de cuando se hizo cargo del taller.

Siempre de lo que sucedía en el presente, nunca de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Dean quiso saber sobre eso una vez con muy malos resultados

La sola mención de esa noche provocó que se alterara demasiado, los enfermeros acortaran la visita de su hijo. Ese tema no se volvió a tocar

Mary jamás olvidaría el rostro de su hijo al verla en ese estado. Esa imagen que siempre la acompañaría. Pero de eso ya había pasado tiempo.

Recordar a Sam era doloroso, no quería que Dean indagara porque no podría resistir perderlo a él también. Quién se llevó a Sam seguía suelto

Le costó algún tiempo darse cuenta de quién era, ilusa ella al creer que ese delincuente permanecería encerrado de por vida y no se vengara.

Pero quién le hubiera dicho que ese tipo la recordaría, se fugara y cumpliría su juramento de tomar revancha por haberlo acusado años atrás.

Cuando ese tipo se fugo, viajo por tres estados para dar con ella. Esto lo supo por un amigo de su padre, policía. Luego de la trágica noche

Luego se entero de que el muy maldito siempre había sabido sus movimientos, algún secuaz la había vigilado y supo golpearla donde más dolía.

Si Dean no investigaba el asunto se aseguraba que ellos no lo encuentren. Nada malo sucedió a lo largo de su encierro y eso debía seguir así

Nunca dijo nada a John, no quería involucrarlo en esa horrible etapa de su vida. Había sido su primer caso infiltrada… nada salio como debía

Luego de eso, todo el cuerpo policial la resguardo con trabajos de oficina, porque pese a haber capturado al cabecilla estaban sus secuaces.

Poco tiempo después fue que conoció al amor de su vida como ella lo sigue llamando mentalmente. Sabe lo duro que es para él verla ahí dentro

Que su marido no fuera a verla seguido como lo hacía Dean era solo por que ella así lo quiso. Le costo mucho que John aceptara esa decisión.

Creía que alejándose de lo que le quedaba de familia, los salvaría, la red de asesinos que había desmantelado dejaría de tenerlos en la mira

Mary pensaba todo esto analizando su estadía y mejora en la clínica. Fortaleciendo su decisión de volver a su hogar luego de todo ese tiempo

Ya era tiempo de volver con los suyos. Estando allí, quizás podría empujar a Dean a formar una familia y de una vez por todas tendría nietos

Tema muy bien esquivado por Dean en la clínica pero con ella fuera no había más excusas. Con su hijo y nuera o con John, pero no más clínica

Ya era hora de dejar los fantasmas atrás, recomenzar. Volver con John, necesitaba vivir su vida. Alejada de ellos años había sido suficiente

Sam creyó que debía jugársela ir y hacer guardia frente a la casa de John. No sabía cuanto había averiguado Jimmy ni cuán cerca estaba de él

Jimmy sabía que daría antes con su objetivo si se movía inteligentemente, que si Sam no mató ya al tipo, lo estaría custodiando muy de cerca

Imaginaba que Sam ya estaba al tanto de su llegada al pueblo para poner fin al trabajo que él mismo debería de haber hecho y que lo evitaría

Si era como creía, aplicaría otra estrategia. Puso en marcha el auto alejándose del taller. Vigilar a Sam lo llevaría directo a su objetivo.

Mary arreglo su salida con el Director del hospital, al ser solicitada el alta voluntaria no habría problemas en ir a su casa ese mismo día.

Estaba ilusionada por darle a Dean, John y Carmen una grata sorpresa. Eso y evitar el gran agasajo de bienvenida que prepararían si supieran

El director veía con buenos ojos que Mary haya tomado al fin la decisión de regresar a su casa, que venciera por fin el miedo a estar fuera.

Fueron muchos los años que Mary estuvo dentro de las instalaciones, no queriendo salir ni siquiera al patio cubierto, estaba feliz por ella.

Recuerda que llegó con un cuadro singular de esquizofrenia y sólo dejaba tratarse por él y un enfermero. No aceptaba los cambios de personal

Su evolución fue lenta, y no sufrió en el transcurso de la misma decaídas. Los médicos preferían afirmar los mínimos avances antes de seguir

Sam esperaba que su teléfono sonara de un momento a otro con la respuesta de su contacto, confirmándole si Jimmy ya había llegado al pueblo.

Quería llamar a Dean pero no quería ocupar la única línea segura que tenía, James tenía cierta habilidad para pinchar todas las líneas fijas

Eso era conveniente, siempre y cuando tuvieras al sujeto de tu lado y no ahora que tratabas por todos los medios de no aparecer en su radar.

También se había traído consigo, recuerdo de la visita a su ex jefe, un arsenal enorme para tenderle una emboscada en caso de ser necesario.

John no creía lo que decía Dean. Si eso era cierto, Mary estaba en peligro. Tomo las llaves del Impala yéndose sin que Dean pudiera evitarlo

Maldito infeliz Grito Dean luego de ver que no podía alcanzarlo, ya que se llevo el Impala y las llaves de su coche. Solo le quedaba esperar

Sam no tardaría en llegar. Se sentía muy angustiado e inútil por no haber podido mantener a su padre dentro de la casa como le había pedido.

Carmen lo veía sumido en sus pensamientos, acercándose por detrás lo abrazo y beso en la nuca para calmarlo. No te culpes Dean, estará bien.

Bingo! Pensó Sam viendo el mensaje en su celular. Presiono algunas teclas en su portátil y puso en marcha el auto para ir tranquilo por Dean

En el trayecto hacia la casa de Dean iba viendo como en su computadora se descargaba la información. Se alegraba de que todo vaya a su favor

Jimmy se mantenía quieto en la pantalla. Su contacto, nunca revelado, era el mejor en el área. Sus antiguos jefes nunca lograron encontrarlo

En el mapa pudo ver que la manía de Jimmy nunca cambiaba, estaba en las afueras del pueblo para que nadie recordara su rostro. Lejos de todo

Incluso a una considerable distancia del taller, que estaba casi terminando el pueblo. Mando un sms a Dean avisándole que ya estaba llegando

No atendió la llamada que inmediatamente sucedió a la confirmación de que Dean había recibido el mensaje. Esto tenía que tratarlo en persona

Hijo de perra, atiende el maldito teléfono! No estás manco! Fueron las exclamaciones que oía Carmen; cada vez mas intranquila. Lo logre dijo

De inmediato le quita el celular a Dean dándole el que ella estaba utilizando. Por lo menos pudo tranquilizar a Dean, comunicándose con John

John había decidido no llegar a destino, aun persistía en él el impulso de ir hasta la clínica para visitar a su mujer y pedirle su versión.

Recuerda lo que pasaron ese año, las pocas explicaciones que le dio Mary nunca lo dejaron muy convencido. Siente la furia crecer dentro suyo

Bajo del coche al no poder respirar. Camino de un lado a otro a lo largo del auto cuando no pudo más y empezó a patear con fuerza las ruedas

Vio cerca un árbol y comenzó a descargar su impotencia en el tronco hasta que sintió que alguien lo volteaba. Vio en esa figura al culpable.

Ese sujeto era el culpable de romper con la tranquilidad de su familia. No entendía el juego de simulación que estaba jugando con Dean y él.

Ese sujeto era el culpable de romper con la tranquilidad de su familia. No entendía el juego de simulación que estaba jugando con Dean y él.

Ya estaba llegando a la entrada del pueblo cuando vio el auto y la llamada entrante. Sentía el corazón en la boca, un miedo como nunca antes

Sintió alivio cuando al acercarse pudo ver que no era Dean el que estaba allí. La idea de que ese hombre pudiera ser su padre, lo confundía.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba buscando sus orígenes, a su familia real nunca se paro a pensar en que haría o en que diría a aquellos sujetos

Ahora tenía muchas dudas. Le creerían si él les dijera que existía la posibilidad de que fuera aquel bebé de la foto? Que historia tendrían?

Y si ese bebé no era él, y en verdad la pulserita esa era casualidad? Y él les abría viejas heridas hablándoles de un bebé que había muerto?

Se había frenado en seco cuando lo vio bajar y caminar de un lado a otro. No sabia si esperar a que se canse de golpear, antes de acercarse.

El teléfono lo hizo reaccionar, agradeció al de arriba la ayuda recibida. Se acercó y lo volteo al tiempo que le ponía el celular en el oído

Si iba a recibir un golpe que sea lo menos pronto posible. John no le quito la mirada de odio en ningún momento de la charla. Trago en seco.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, la garganta seca y no dejaba de retorcerse las manos. Iba a volver a subirse al auto cuando oyó su nombre.

A pesar de tener una altura considerable se sentía un insecto ante la pose imponente de John. Que avanzara amenazante hasta el no lo ayudaba

Estaba a punto de empezar a hablar, a pesar de que tenía la mente en blanco; cuando John le ordena que suba al auto y vaya a la casa de Dean

Obedeció inmediatamente. Quizás en el camino algo se le ocurría. Algo le decía que John y Dean pese a todo le darían la oportunidad deseada.

Sabia que lo que Dean le dijo por teléfono era insuficiente, que le ocultaba algo muy importante. Lo oyó quebrado, eso nunca era buena señal

El timbre sonó al tiempo que Carmen le daba el celular a Dean. Abrió con recelo... ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse a Mary ahí parada

Dean tenía mucho en mente para decir pero cuando su novia le pasó la llamada y al mismo tiempo veía quién tocaba el timbre todo eso se borro

Apenas pudo pronunciar a su padre que volviera de donde cuernos estaba, que no tenía tiempo para tonterías, que lo quería a salvo en la casa

Veía a su madre sonriente y feliz con una valija a su lado. Se había quedado helado y Mary no entendía porque aún su pequeño no la abrazaba.

Carmen la hizo pasar de inmediato, aún estaba ese loco afuera y no querían correr riesgos. Eso hizo reaccionar a Dean y le saludo muy feliz.

Al salir fuera de la institución, Mary sintió, luego de tantos años internada, verdadera paz. Los miedos por ese caso habían sido superados.

Sam entro al coche con un sentimiento de alivio. Luego de unos minutos conduciendo pudo verificar la posición de Jimmy se maldito a si mismo

Le hizo juego de luces a John, que venía detrás suyo, para que frenara. Según su monitor, su compañero estaba a punto de cruzarse con ellos.

No había tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Debería estar preparado para lo peor, así que se encamino al baúl del coche para elegir el silenciador.

Le hizo señas a John para que se quedara agachado en el auto, fuera de la vista. Adoraba su auto, era el que siempre usaba. James lo conocía

Vio desde la mitad de cuadra como el auto de James avanzaba lentamente, cruzando la calle por la que ellos iban. No dejo de ver la pantalla.

Continúa, continúa maldito imbécil pronunciaba en voz baja Sam a la pantalla de la computadora. Amartillo el arma cuando vio que retrocedía.

Golpeo el volante cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado la calle por la que tenía que doblar. Lentamente dio marcha atrás, tarareando.

Se río solo por su torpeza. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando escuchaba alguna canción que le gustaba, lo distraían al punto de perder la noción.

Llego a la esquina y por el rabillo del ojo, antes de maniobrar para girar y tomar la calle que tenia que seguir, vio algo que le hizo ruido

Si algo caracterizaba a su persona, a su manera de trabajar eso era su memoria fotográfica. Y esos autos no estaban allí medio minuto atrás.

Sonrió de medio lado. Conocía ese auto como nadie, solo Sam podía amar un auto así. Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el auto de más atrás

Sin detenerse, para que Sam no sospeche que ya sabia que estaba al tanto de su presencia, recorrió en su memoria donde es que vio aquel auto

Sam no dejo de tener a mano el arma, por cualquier eventualidad. Miro como James se iba, lentamente, en la dirección que ellos debían tomar.

Miro el mapa para determinar una nueva ruta que los lleve a lo de Dean, sin que signifique desviarse mucho y que sea lo más directo posible.

Dean cortó la llamada y se quedo viendo a su madre como si fuera un fantasma. Sus palabras lo hicieron reaccionar. La abrazo muy emocionado.

Mary pregunto porque estaba intranquilo. Si se veía de afuera, parecía un reencuentro de toda una vida. Dean recargo su rostro en la caricia

Carmen tomo las valijas llevándolas al cuarto de huéspedes. Volvería luego para acompañarlos a los dos con bebidas para relajar el ambiente.

Veía que Dean le agradeció el espacio dado, esperaba que Dean tuviera el coraje suficiente para hablar con Mary acerca del peligro inminente

No paso ni 5 minutos, cuando se oye como un auto dobla a toda velocidad y frena en seco frente a su puerta. Sus latidos cesan al ver afuera.

Mary se acerco a la ventana para conocer el origen de los ruidos. Al ver el Impala una oleada de nostalgia invadió todo su ser. Tantos años.

Ni John ni Sam se percataron que estaban siendo observados por alguien más que Dean y Carmen. Solo apuraban el cargar bolsos e ir a la casa.

Ellos sabían que el tiempo no jugaba a su favor y que su perseguidor pronto daría con su ubicación, así que actuar rápido era lo que harían.

La idea era que Sam se quedara en la casa y John con su hijo y nuera se fueran lo más rápido posible de allí. Claro que no contaban con Mary

La sorpresa que se llevo John al ver a su mujer fuera de la institución mas las preguntas que flotaban en el aire quemaron el escaso tiempo.

Mary y John se quedaron viendo a los ojos como si fuera aquella primera vez. No reparaban en la emoción que Sam trataba de contener al verla

Cuando estuvo con Dean y John, no hubo tiempo de averiguar sobre el paradero de Mary y asumió que ella habría muerto hace muchos años atrás.

Supo que era ella por una de las pocas fotos que había visto en la casa durante el día que había estado cenando tranquilo. Quería abrazarla.

Veía como los tres se fundan en un largo abrazo y como se repartían besos demostrando su amor. Se sentía una basura por quebrar esa armonía.

Tenia que apurarse si quería acabar con esto. Luego de salvarlos se iría. Ellos no merecían una escoria como él dentro de su pequeña familia

Ellos merecían la tranquilidad que tenían antes de que a él se le ocurriera irrumpir en su seno íntimo. Solo debía acabar con Jimmy primero.

Luego desaparecería para siempre de la vida de los Winchester. Solo seria un mal y breve recuerdo... algo para contar como una mala anécdota

Se tragaría la necesidad de conocer su origen. Ni ellos ni nadie más deberían soportar a una escoria como él. Solo traía desgracias a todos.

Con Jimmy fuera de juego la organización no sabría de esta familia. No quería que a ellos les suceda nada malo. Jessica aún dolía muy dentro

Queriendo terminar con la situación, Sam carraspeo para que John se pusiera en marcha y rápidamente haga lo que le había dicho por teléfono.

Luego del reencuentro, Dean se percata de Sam y su sentimiento de arreglar cuentas con él lo invaden pero John lo corta diciendo debían irse

Dean estaba empecinado en golpear a Sam pero John se interpuso, evitándolo. Le ordeno que tome el auto de Carmen y se fuera con las mujeres.

Mary vio al sujeto que no conocía asumiendo rápidamente que seria el Sam del que Dean le había hablado. Se acerco a abrazarlo calurosamente.

Sam paso de ver a John ladrar ordenes a su familia a estar envuelto en un calorcito extraño antes de poder ponerse a revisar que Jim llegara

Nadie, aparte de Jessica, lo había abrazado nunca. Se sentía sumamente extraño. Sam lentamente procedió a responderle el tan anhelado gesto.

Dentro suyo dos ideas poderosas luchaban por llevar el control de los próximos movimientos, decisiones que tomar en cuanto las cosas acaben.

Mary no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, pero había decidido dejar de huir. Así que se enfrento a John para decirle que ella no se iría.

Que estuvo mucho tiempo huyendo y que eso no resolvía nada. Los insto con firmeza a que la pusieran al tanto de lo que sea estuviera pasando

Sam trataba de ahogar una risa ante la imagen de perritos apaleados que ofrecían Dean y John luego de que Mary los enfrentara tan firmemente

No se dio cuenta que Mary giraba en su dirección cruzando sus brazos esperando que él se dignara a mirarla. Trago saliva al ver su expresión

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en la calle circulaba muy lentamente un vehículo, cuyo chofer observaba minuciosamente todos los movimientos.

Poca había sido la ventaja que le había dado a Sam y a quien fuera iba en el otro coche. Pero saber que lo tenía cerca, la adrenalina fluyo.

Sus métodos distaban muchísimo del de los de Sam, él adoraba llevar a sus víctimas a la ilusa creencia de que podían escapar de su sentencia

Claro que ninguna jamás había contado con la ayuda de Sam. Tampoco eran sitios poblados donde llevaba a cabo sus matanzas, pero se adaptaría

Escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta eso hizo que la discusión quede para después. Dean se acercó a la puerta luego del segundo timbre

Con gestos obligo a los demás que recogieran todo y se fueran por detrás. Debía proteger a sus padres de esa organización que iba tras ellos

Sam le había confesado que le habían asignado acabar con la vida de John. El que le omitiera explicar porque no lo hizo no lo tranquilizaba.

Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvar a su familia y si eso significa quitar una vida, Dios lo perdone; lo haría sin pensarlo

Todos, salvo Sam, le hicieron caso. Se produjo una lucha de miradas entre ellos que Sam gano quedándose allí y Dean aviso que ya le abriría.

Se dirigió a la puerta con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Mientras tanto Sam, sin que Dean se diera cuenta, colocaba el silenciador a su Beretta

Se guardó algunos cuchillos de caza y navajas más pequeñas en lugares estratégicos. Dean al ver el arsenal, tomo como propia la Colt M1911A1

Buena elección le vocalizó Sam. Cuando abrió la puerta listo para atacar a quien fuera esté detrás se sorprendió al ver a una de sus vecinas

Intentó evitar que ella ingrese, ya que era de las que no dejaban de hablar nunca. Le resultó raro que no dejara de mirar dentro de la casa.

A la quinta vez que Dean le respondió que todos estaban bien. Ella suspiró calmándose ya que todo estaba en orden, todo era una falsa alarma

Seguro que ese amable hombre se había equivocado cuando le había afirmado haber visto a varios hombres armados, entrar amenazando a su casa.

Ya se estaba yendo cuando dijo aquello. Dean la freno al oír lo de ese hombre y le preguntó si era algún vecino conocido pero ella lo negó.

Ahí Sam se dejó ver y fingió ser un primo de Carmen, le pidió como quien no quiere la cosa, le describiera al sujeto que le había dicho eso.

Luego de que la vecina acabara de detallar al vecino amable la dejaron ir diciendo que no se preocupara que se trataba de un chiste familiar

La convencieron de que esa era la forma en la que ellos se mensajeaban entre sí las veces que demoraban mucho alguna visita entre parientes.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Sam le urgió a Dean a que se asegure de inmediato que sus padres y Carmen se hayan podido ir sin ningún problema.

La sorpresa y miedo invadió los cuerpos de Sam y Dean, al ver como John, Mary y Carmen volvían y un muy sonriente Jimmy apuntándoles a todos

Tuvo un excelente resultado utilizar a la vecina que volvía de comprar para su plan de distracción. No creyó que encontraría tantas personas

Disparo con el taiser al rubio con cara de pocos amigos. El efecto sorpresa más los grititos alarmados tensaron a Sam, que le apunto directo

Hundió el arma en la espalda de John y lo amenazo a que tirara las armas y se alejara de la mesa de lo contrario lo haría colador ahí mismo.

Sam ve lo asustada que esta Carmen mientras John decidía si atacar o no, Dean seguía inconsciente pero de Mary no podía sacar en claro nada.

Debe revertir la situación en la que se encuentra sin que su accionar provoque en los Winchester daño alguno. Bajar el arma seria la opción.

Antes debe hacer que Jimmy le de algo a cambio. Quizás ofrecerse él a cambio de las mujeres fuera una oferta que este no pueda desaprovechar

Como la situación se ponía aburrida para James, este decidió apurar a Sam a que tome una decisión disparándole a John en una de sus piernas.

Esa fue la señal que tomo Mary para empezar a actuar. Dejando atrás el papel de victima, se lanzo contra James en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

El estar internada no impidió a Mary seguir entrenándose. No fue en los primeros años pero el doctor logro conectar con ella a partir de eso

La única pauta que había puesto Mary, era el utilizar el gimnasio a solas, cuando todos ya se habían ido a sus cuartos. Entrenaba como antes

Al principio tenia resentido todo el cuerpo por el tiempo que había estado sin entrenar, pero pronto estaba como si nunca lo hubiera dejado.

Así que bloquear los golpes que iban hacia ella a la vez que atacaba de manera magistral era para ella un juego de niños. Sam estaba atónito

Sam estaba atónito ante la destreza de la madre de Dean, pero en un momento Mary le guiña el ojo y en un hábil movimiento lo hace participar

Ahora Jimmy estaba entre él y ella así que entre los dos lo dejaron inconsciente. Luego de atarlo, Sam respiro tranquilo al comprobar a Dean

Carmen no se había separado de éste, una vez iniciada la pelea en la que se enzarzo Mary. Lloraba silenciosamente sin dejar de mecer a Dean.

Tenía en claro que este sujeto debería ser eliminado, pese a que su mente le gritara contradiciendo esa tremenda idea contra otro ser humano

No sabe de donde saco Mary el botiquín con el que le estaba haciendo las curaciones a John, ni en que momento Sam había logrado hervir agua.

Estaba tan absorta en Dean que se perdía en su mente rogando por el instante en el que su novio despertara. Sonrió al volver a ver ese verde

Despertó con el cuerpo agarrotado y sin saber donde estaba, hasta que el recuerdo del tipo que tenia de rehén a su familia invadió su mente.

Quiso levantarse rápido pero al hacerlo se mareo y no pudo evitar caer y quedar encima de su novia. Oyó a Sam pidiéndole se quede tranquilo.

Al contrario de lo que le indica Sam, Dean se encoleriza más al oír aquella voz. Como resorte se lanza contra él. La risa de Mary los separa

Dean quedo ofendido por las palabras de su madre. Él no era ninguna criatura como ella pensaba, ni tampoco se comportaba así por caprichoso.

Sam se ruborizo luego de sacarle la lengua a Dean por el tirón orejas con el que Mary lo alejaba de él para que dejaran de pelear como niños

Si ya dejaron de perder el tiempo, porque no me explican quien es ese sujeto; fueron las palabras de John que ya estaba vendado en un sillón

Cual se supone que es tu finalidad en toda esta historia Sam y que piensas hacer para evitar que ese tipo cuando despierte, acabe su trabajo

Mary y Carmen accedieron al gesto de Sam y se sentaron en el sillón al lado de John. Dean permaneció de pie, alerta. No muy confiado de Sam.

Sabia que estaba siendo duro en su actitud para con el chico, teniendo en cuenta sus últimas acciones. Pero tanto secreto le molestaba mucho

Sam se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de ordenar rápidamente sus ideas, priorizando que información dar primero sin que les resulte chocante.

Quería que supieran donde se habría criado y que le inculcaran, pero sin que ninguno se sintiera culpable por ese destino que le toco vivir.

Pidió permiso para sentarse, eligiendo inconscientemente la silla más cercana a Dean, pese a que estaba más lejos de él. Sólo Mary lo noto

Hizo un recorrido visual iniciando en Carmen siguiendo en John, Mary y finalizando en Dean, al cual le dirigió una sincera mirada de perdón.

Eran muchos los sentimientos que recogió de cada persona allí presente. Pero con la mirada de Dean se sintió confiado para contar la verdad.

Pidió que no lo interrumpieran, ya que nunca había contado a nadie el calvario por el cual había pasado, no sabía si podría seguir hablando.

Bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra para concentrarse en un punto de los dibujos que esta poseía, como si lo que contara fuera algo ajeno a él.

Comenzó contando los primeros recuerdos que se le venían a la mente, su niñez, de como lo educaron con maestros particulares y las mudanzas.

Los pocos chicos que conocía, eran los que estaban en su mismo edificio pero que no podía compartir con ellos ningún tipo de trato amistoso.

A través del estudio podía evadirse del encierro y demás prohibiciones a las que era sometido. Fue uno de los pocos que pudo estudiar fuera.

Les contó sobre la primera vez que uno de sus captores apareció en lo que era su cuarto, que era una sala con apenas una cama, mesa y silla.

De lo que sintió ese día que le dieron un arma de fuego y lo amenazaron de que si no la tomaba, la usarían contra él. Algo dentro se rompió.

Recuerda que apenas se alegraban cuando aprendió a leer o escribir, pero cuando acertaba al blanco, sonreían y se mostraban muy satisfechos.

En ese punto Sam se animó a mirar a sus interlocutores. Ahí se percató de la mano que Dean había puesto sobre su antebrazo en señal de apoyo

Con un gesto de la mano indicó que continuaría hablando, les pidió que no se apenaran de lo que contaba porque todo eso lo había superado ya

El relato constaba de la disciplina militar con la que lo educaron para que se transforme en una perfecta arma letal y sus intentos de fuga.

Hasta ahí les había contado lo que había sido su niñez, hasta el día en el que ellos decidieron que debía comenzar a entrenar rigurosamente.

Hizo una pausa tomándose un momento más antes de continuar contando como cobardemente acato cada una de las órdenes que recibía por no morir

Al principio creyó que en alguna misión en la que le mandaran afuera, podría escaparse; pero eso no ocurrió durante los primeros cinco años

Durante esos años, realizaba sus trabajos desde la computadora ya que había adquirido una excelente capacidad para hackear cualquier sistema

Estando actuando en la comodidad de ese agujero en el que estaba confinado fue testigo de como no dudaban en matar a quien intentaba escapar

Los encontraban siempre, sin importar cuan lejos huyeran. Los llevaban de vuelta y los mataban frente a todos como ejemplo, para amedrentar.

Lograban que existiera un aura en el que nadie establecía lazos personales, solo cumplían lo que se les ordenaban; sino serian castigados.

Durante su tiempo trabajando desde ese lado, fue planeando su plan de fuga, cuyo segundo paso lo llevaría a cabo cuando pudiera salir fuera.

Si de algo le sirvió estar tantos años del lado donde se planificaban las misiones que se llevaban a cabo, era conocer cuales errores evitar

Les contó su idea de que confiaran en él, obedecerles todo lo que le ordenaran hasta que bajaran la guardia. No contó con un factor externo

Luego de casi un año cumpliendo a rajatabla las atrocidades que le asignaban, fue que llevo a cabo la segunda parte. Pudo respirar libertad.

Era difícil mantenerse fuera del radar. Debía moverse continuamente, pero daba uso a las múltiples identidades que había creado estando allá

Viéndolo en perspectiva volvió a caer en manos de esos tipos de la forma más estúpida posible. Debería saber que no existen las casualidades

Dean le interrumpe en el mismo instante en que empezaba a contar el porque si se había escapado estaba hoy estaba llevando a cabo una misión

Cuando me encontré con Jess sentí una gran alegría, una cara conocida entre tanta huida no venia mal, es lo que creí aquel ultimo día libre.

Ahí Dean no pudo aguantar más y le instó a parar. Lo veía muy acongojado y ya había dicho bastante; pese al ceño fruncido que su padre puso.

John estaba contrariado quería que Sam siguiera su relato, veía muchos puntos flacos. No se tragaba el tema de que no le gustaba el trabajo.

Demostró su inconformidad frente a la decisión de Dean, pero lo dejo estar al poner de manifiesto que aún no decidieron que hacer con James.

Me lo llevaré. Me iré de aquí con Jim y si no quiere cambiar de opinión, no dudaré en tomar la última opción. Todos sabían a que se refería.

Les dijo que no debían preocuparse porque fuera a llegar alguna otra persona a acabar el trabajo, porque ya se había encargado de sus jefes.

Cargo a Jim hasta el auto, que previamente Dean había conducido hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Se despidió de todos con un hasta pronto.

Mary le dijo al oído unas palabras a Dean y luego lo empujó hacia el coche en el que había subido Sam al ver que dudaba en hacer lo que dijo

Dean quedo muy sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir su madre, era exactamente lo que tenia pensado hacer. Asintió feliz ante su pedido

Siempre fue un libro abierto para su madre y aunque se sorprendió de sus palabras, fue el empujón que necesitaba, dio un casto beso a Carmen

Sam se dirigía hacia el vehículo sin enterarse que pasaba a su espalda, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando Dean ocupo el lugar del copiloto.

Mi madre y yo queremos asegurarnos que vas a volver junto a nosotros así que seré la garantía para que eso se cumpla. Ahora conduce, yo guió

El viaje será largo y como te gusta hablar, aprovecharemos para que me cuentes que te guardaste decir en casa. Dean vio como evitaba llorar.

- No se para que quieren que vuelva, fueron las palabras que le dijo a Dean. Soy una escoria que manchara su entorno. Bájate, le ordeno Sam.

Mary veía la escena desde lejos y al darse cuenta de la actitud negativa de Sam, intuyo a que se debía y fue hasta el auto para convencerlo.

Sam paro de discutir con Dean cuando Mary hablo desde la ventanilla. Nunca espero esa demostración de amor en un simple beso sobre la frente

No podía creer que luego de que supieran algo de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar y hacer, no lo rechazaran ni sintieran asco de su presencia.

La terquedad que mostraba Mary se acrecentaba en Dean. Termino aceptando volver porque su cabezonería no podría superar la de los otros dos.

La primera hora paso sin que ellos hablaran, acompañados de la música de rock que Dean había puesto y que cantaba en voz baja emulando tocar

Sam lo miraba de reojo sin poder evitar dejar de sentir ese enorme peso que representaba el contar la otra parte. Dean lo hacia sentir mejor

Soy un maldito asesino Dean. Las palabras salieron antes de procesarlas. El movimiento de manos de Dean se detuvo, clavo su vista sobre Sam.

De todas las reacciones que Sam imagino que podrían llegar a provocar al revelar semejante verdad, la impasividad de Dean no era una de esas

La idea de que algo no hacia contacto dentro de la cabeza de Dean, se fortalecía. Ninguno de esa familia reaccionaba como una persona normal

Parecía que en vez de declararse un asesino hubiera dicho que pararía en la próxima gasolinera para recargar el tanque y comprar algo comida

Detuvo el coche y repitió la declaración abrupta en caso de que haya dicho algo distinto a lo que creía haber dicho. Dean se mantenía sereno

Te oí la primera vez, fue la lacónica respuesta de Dean. Él entendía o creía entender la actitud de Sam pero seguiría el consejo de su madre

Y también demostraste e hiciste lo que ninguna de las personas que te adoctrinaron pensaron que harías nunca. Solo que no me dices el porque

Que pasó aquel día que saliste huyendo de mi casa, qué es lo que viste? Y porque me inspiras tremenda confianza pese a que apenas te conozco

Deberías haber dejado que me vaya solo. Todos los que se acercan a mi terminan muertos. Dijeron que fue mi culpa lo que le pasó a mi familia

Luego de lo que le hicieron con Amy evite conectar con las demás personas que encontraba en el mundo exterior, hasta que pasó lo de Jessica.

Ella no tenía nada que ver con ese mundo. Era tan amable que no dudo en ayudar a "mi preocupado tío" a ayudarlo en el caso que me encontrara

Cuando salimos de aquel café y nos vimos rodeados de esos oscuros vehículos sólo les rogaba ilusamente que a ella no le hicieran ningún daño

No dudaron en mantenerla cautiva para que no intentara volver a escaparme. Jess estuvo casi un mes sin hablarme. No sé porque no me mataron.

Volví a estar cautivo sin acceso a ninguno de los privilegios que había logrado. Solo me obligaban a seguir entrenando para mi última misión

El rehusarme no era una alternativa pues terminaba pagando Jessica por mi. Obedecerles evitaba que convirtieran a Jessica en alguien como yo

Ese día vi algo en tu casa que me dio fuerzas de conocer mi pasado. Fue la última vez que la vi con vida. Creo que soy el niño de esta foto.

Bajo la vista cuando acabo de contarle todas las cosas que se había callado. No sabía que tenía Dean pero no podía evitar ser sincero con él

Fue como aquella primera vez que acudió a su llamado de auxilio, era fácil hablar con él. Ahora sentía que podía confesarse sin miedo a nada

Cuando volvió a ver a Dean, se preocupo por el color blanco que de repente su rostro adquirió. Irónicamente consiguió una reacción distinta.

La mirada dura que proyectaba Dean al ver la fotografía que tenia en sus manos no era algo que tomar a la ligera. Trago saliva para explicar

Que podía decir ante la acusación de Dean de que no era un retorcido juego mental. Que era una duda que le carcomía por dentro desde siempre

El saber su origen por más que fuera la misma historia que Fred le haya dicho pero que otras personas fueran las que le contaran los motivos

Dean se negaba a creer lo que Sam contaba. No podía creer que luego de tantos años de búsqueda, éste apareciera así de fácil, era imposible.

Y cuando me cierran tan linda charla con un abrazo de hermanos. Por cierto donde vamos? James los interrumpe y ambos le piden que no se meta

Te me quedas calladito como hasta ahora si no quieres estrenar un lindo par de nuevos agujeros, dicen ambos a la par que levantan sus armas.

Uhh! Que humor se gastan los dos! Exclama sonriendo sin tener un ápice de temor. Como se nota que llevan la misma sangre. Sam queda en shock

Algo en la mirada de James hizo click a las ideas de Sam e insto apoyando su arma sobre la cabeza de este a que dijera rápido lo que supiera

Veo que la libertad te oxigeno el cerebro. Te lo haré sencillo, porque crees que siempre te perdonaba tus caprichos, porque te mantuvo vivo?

No es seguro pero, oí antes de que te encomendaran esta misión que te dirían la verdad de tu origen cuando ya no puedas resarcir los hechos.

Querían matar dos pájaros de un tiro; deshacerse del sujeto que husmeaba sobre ellos y que mejor idea que lo haga alguien de su misma sangre

En ese momento no entendía a que se referían, pero cuando me llamaron días atrás para concluir tu trabajo fue que comprendí lo que ocultaban

Fred me asigno acabar con el sujeto que lo investigaba, sin saber lo que yo había oído antes. Me dio el nombre completo e investigué al tipo

El haberme dado equivocadamente el apellido, fue estúpido de su parte. Todo esta más claro si ves su historial, y analizas todas las pistas.

Sam dejó caer el arma completamente aterrorizado ante la idea de que estuvo a punto de matar a su padre. Bajo del auto agarrándose la cabeza

Una cosa era suponerlo, hacer conjeturas en base a algunas pistas; pero otra cosa era el que alguien te lo confirmara. ¿Y ahora como volvía?

Estuvo a punto de matarlo, que importaba que no haya levantado el arma contra él pero la idea era esa y se los había dicho. No volveré, dijo

Dean iba a hablarle a Sam cuando James terminó de contarles todo. Explicarle que con un análisis se resolvía pero este se había ido del auto

Amenazó a James para que se quede dentro del vehículo. Tomó las llaves y salió para enfrentar a Sam. Por nada del mundo dejaría que se fuera

Sam se encontraba a una buena distancia del auto y Dean tuvo que correrlo para alcanzarlo. Lo hizo girar bruscamente cuando éste lo ignoraba

Mary oía las quejas que John decía casi a gritos desde el salón mientras tarareaba una melodía y preparaba algo de comer con ayuda de Carmen

De todas las cosas que gritaba John, se podía sacar en claro que no estaba para nada de acuerdo en que haya instado a Dean a irse con ellos.

Carmen opinaba exactamente igual, pero sentía dentro suyo algo que le hacía confiar en Sam, que ese extraño lo protegería de cualquier cosa.

Había accedido a ayudar a Mary para conocerla mejor y principalmente para ver si podía sacarle alguna cosa más que un simple "confíen en mí"

Dean siempre le hablaba de ella, de su extraña intuición respecto a ver cosas que no estaban a simple vista y luego sucedían como lo preveía

Mary se limpió las manos luego de terminar de preparar todo y antes de llevárselo a John para preguntarle a Carmen cuando se lo diría a Dean

Carmen boqueó sorprendida porque apenas ayer había comprado el test pero esperaba a usarlo una vez dicho a Dean su sospecha, hacerlo juntos.

Todo este asunto tenía a maltraer a Dean fue por eso que decidió hacerlo más adelante. Sería una forma linda para que olvide el mal momento.

No era la primera vez que ellas se veían; pero si mucho tiempo de eso. Dean la había llevado para que se conocieran al cumplir su primer año

Mary la tomo de las manos para tranquilizarla. Le aseguro que cuando le dijera a Dean haría de su hijo la persona más feliz sobre el planeta

La aparición intempestiva de John en la cocina rompió el clima cómplice que se había formado entre ellas. Mary lo reto por haberse levantado

Agarrando un plato fue hasta él para conducirlo hasta el sillón, lo hizo recostar y poner la pierna en alto. Luego Carmen le lleva la bebida

De a poco Mary iba calmando a John al cambiarle el tema de conversación derivándola hacia su regreso a casa y que todo mejoraría en adelante

John aprovecho la cercanía de Mary y la tomo de la cintura sentándola sobre él para besarla con la pasión que la distancia les había quitado

Entre besos se dijeron cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se amaban y que no soportarían otra separación como la que se cerraba con ese beso

Mary seco una lágrima silenciosa producto de tantas emociones. Beso a John prometiendo que volvió para quedarse. Se abrazaron, sintiéndose.

Dean trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Sam pero la indiferencia a sus palabras y su continuo negamiento a volver lo sacaban de sus casillas

El que lo oyera diciéndole que primero averiguarían cuanto de verdad había en el relato y aun así decía que se iría, lo angustiaba demasiado

Le daban ganas hasta de golpearlo para poder dejarlo inconsciente y llevarlo de nuevo a casa. Un motor en marcha llama la atención de ambos.

Por más que corrieran a toda velocidad no lograron alcanzar al auto en el que James huía saludándolos. En el piso quedaron las cosas de Sam.

Eso empeoro el mal humor de Sam, pero Dean estaba feliz. Antes de que Sammy se diera cuenta estaba llamando a su casa para que los buscaran.

Sin que se percataran James sacó todas las pertenencias de Sam dejándolas tiradas en el suelo encendió el auto con los cables y los abandonó

Aprovechó que estaban discutiendo tontamente y decidió irse. Había oído todo lo que relato Sam en la casa y en el auto. ¡Por fin vacaciones!

Veía por el espejo retrovisor como Sam corría intentando alcanzarlo vanamente y más atrás a Dean riendo por la escena graciosa que daba Sam.

El celular de Dean sonó apenas este acabo su llamada pidiendo lo fueran a buscar. Se sorprendió cuando leyó en la pantalla el nombre de Sam.

Sam ofuscado iba quitando del camino sus cosas hacía un costado de la ruta. Su humor empeoraba cuando Dean reía por no encontrar su celular.

Dean le paso su celular era James que le pedía disculpas por los malos momentos que le hizo pasar y le aconsejo vivir la libertad conseguida

La mirada de Dean y su cara de que ya no tenia excusa de seguir huyendo mermaban la idea de Sam de alejarse de quiénes podían ser su familia

Se despidieron con la promesa que lucharía hasta el final, de última si algo iba mal, lo podría encontrar en alguna playa de arenas blancas.

Por ultima vez Dean le pidió que aclarara sus dudas, que cerrara ese ciclo así podría iniciar en paz esta nueva etapa. Borrón y cuenta nueva

Le aseguraba que independientemente de los resultados de ADN, siempre seria bienvenido en su familia y tendría un lugar en su hogar para él.

El poco mal humor que aún conservaba Sam fue olvidado cuando Dean se abalanzo, muy feliz sobre él estrechándolo en un largo y fuerte abrazo.

Las palabras "hermanito", "buscando", "mucho tiempo", eran algunas pocas que Sam podía descifrar de lo que decía Dean escondido en su hombro

Sam devolvió el abrazo lleno de amor que recibía, sintiendo por primera vez ese lazo sanguíneo existente y pronto confirmarían su hermandad.

Quería decir tantas cosas, pero tenía miedo a que la desesperación le traicionara y en vez de agradecerle su comprensión le recriminara algo

Quería saber que fue lo que sucedió para que tamaña organización se lo llevara siendo apenas un bebé y porque querían que matara a su padre.

Dean quería demostrarle que seria muy bienvenido y que ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía, volcaría todo en lograr que estuviera a gusto.

Se separo un poco, sin romper el abrazo y medio en broma le dijo que como estaba de vuelta adaptarían su cuarto a su enorme y actual tamaño.

El tiempo de espera hasta que llegaron a buscarlo transcurrió mientras iban contándose que cosas les gustaba a cada uno para conocerse mejor

Cuando ven un vehículo viniendo a lo lejos la incertidumbre y nerviosismo se apodero de Sam. Dean le palmeo la espalda para que confíe en él

Volvió a tener miedo a ser aceptado por esa familia luego de todo el lío que provocó en la casa. Dean le ordeno que dejara de decir sandeces

Dean le dijo que daría la noticia al resto de la familia. También le dijo que debía mudarse a su casa para empezar así una nueva vida juntos

Aunque Sam tenia sus dudas respecto a como podría reaccionar John y en menor medida Mary prometió tratar de no dejarse llevar por los miedos

Como al destino le gustaba burlarse de él quiénes iban en el auto para buscar a Dean eran John y Mary. Sam resignado llevo sus cosas al auto

Como en la cabina solo entraban tres personas, Dean y Sam se acomodaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta, junto con los numerosos bolsos.

De la cabina no podía oírse nada de lo que fueran a estar charlando, pero que los rostros de la pareja estuvieran relajados lo tranquilizaba

La idea de Dean era que fuera a vivir con Carmen y él hasta que se consiguiera un buen lugar y cerca de su casa. No cree que haya problemas.

Voltea cuando Sam ríe nervioso y dice que no merece el perdón ni suyo ni mucho menos el de John; no sabes de cuantas formas imagine matarlo.

Dean se muestra confundido y shockeado por semejante confesión. Hasta ahora Sam nunca demostró intención de hacerlo. Su cabeza trabaja a mil

Fue al día siguiente, cuando fui a tu taller y estábamos solo él y yo. Nadie en la calle. El maldito perfecto escenario, excepto el vehículo

Al principio Dean abrió y cerró la boca sin poder pronunciar una respuesta coherente. Sam comprendía perfectamente si se apartaba de su lado

Empezaba a pensar que era él la persona que no reaccionaba como correspondía cuando una sonrisa sobradora se formaba en la expresión de Dean

- Yo que siempre supe que era mi padre en mas de una ocasión tuve ganas de darle algún azote; no tienes que preocuparle. El tiene ese efecto

Sam alterado pidió a Dean que no lo tomara a chiste, angustiado relató lo mal que lo tenia el verlo ahora y recordar como imaginaba matarlo.

Un abrazo, fue la forma en la que Dean buscaba apaciguar el malestar de Sam. Desde la cabina eran contemplados por dos pares de ojos acuosos

En el trayecto que cubrían para ir a buscar a los chicos, Mary y John charlaron sobre la búsqueda de su hijo y la sospecha de quien lo hizo.

Cuando Sam en su relato nombró a Fred fue la clave que le confirmo lo intuía. Si bien ese nombre era muy común, ella sabía que era el mismo.

Le contó a John de aquella misión encubierta, la amenaza recibida, la desaparición de Sam años después, su sentimiento de extrema impotencia

Fue por eso que me pediste te interne, fue la afirmación de John, más para si mismo que para Mary. Ella le acaricio la cabeza cariñosamente.

Luego de un tiempo en silencio fue el turno de John de contar la búsqueda realizada. Quizás te acercaste mucho a él para mandarte un sicario

Se arrepintió de decir aquello, era un concepto muy fuerte, que había querido evitar asociarlo con lo que había sido el modo de vida de Sam.

Iremos despacio con Sam, debemos crear un lazo con él. No quiero perderlo de nuevo John exclamó muy emocionada Mary. John estaba de acuerdo.

Salio de esa casa con una duda en su cabeza y al entrar se convirtió en una certeza. La mesa preparada para cinco personas era su bienvenida

El abrazo al que aun no se acostumbraba, fue multitudinario esta vez. Se río al escuchar bajito que de algo era útil el que sea un gigantón.

Mary aconsejo muy sabiamente que era mejor una buena conversación con el estómago lleno, luego mando a Sam y Dean a que se lavaran las manos

Cuando volvieron, ya solo quedaban ellos para ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Una oleada de sentimientos que jamás creyó sentir, lleno su pecho.

La comida transcurrió como si siempre hubiera sido así, pedir y pasar las ensaladas entre todos como si Sam hubiera crecido junto con ellos.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, se fueron a la sala para tomar un café con masas que Mary había comprado. Ella pidió empezar a hablar

Se centro en Sam para hacer su relato, era su forma de pedirle perdón por lo que tuvo que vivir y no haber podido rescatarlo a tiempo de ahí

Contó cosas que aún no le había dicho a John, pese a la charla que tuvieron en la camioneta. Sorprendió a Dean, causando que la admirara más

Describió al tipo que la policía atrapo como el cabecilla de la banda. Sam lo confirmo como aquel que mas se ensaño con él; al que obedecía.

En esa época solo se dedicaba al tráfico de armas que vendían a los barrios más pobres no les importaba que fueran criaturas los compradores

Pero ya lo borre del mapa, dijo casi sin pensar. La frase dejo perplejos a todos. Mary se acercó a Sam y le dijo que le ayudaria a adaptarse

Sam les dió la dirección del galpón que utilizaban de aguantadero. Dibujo un mapa donde detallaba las habitaciones más importantes del sitio

Marco la oficina de Lehne y la de Jessica. Le pidió a Mary como único favor, que la trajeran; que debía como mínimo, darle paz a su descanso

Luego de algunos llamados hechos por Dean y John supieron que las autoridades ya habían estado allí. Pronto recibirían el archivo por email.

Antes de que el grupo se dispersara Mary dijo que faltaba comunicar algo que todos debían saber. Carmen miró a Dean antes de dar la noticia.

Apenas acabo de contarle de la dulce espera, Dean estallo emocionado, abrazándola para hacerla girar en el aire. La besaba, llorando y feliz

Menos eufórico pero aún emocionado, compartió su alegría aferrándose en un abrazo con sus padres; siendo este más largo con Sam. ¡Serás tío!

Apenas estrene el titulo de hermano y ya quede en segundo plano, dijo Sam haciendo un puchero con la boca pero que provoco que todos rieran.

Hey! dijo Carmen. Serás el padrino del futuro Winchester, así que Sam, te tocará malcriarlo. Los futuros padres compartían miradas cómplices

La familia Winchester tenía sus altibajos, pero era una bendición haberlos encontrado y que lo trataran como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

Era muy feliz poder ver crecer su sobrino dentro del vientre de Carmen, "Jimbo" Winchester como cariñosamente Dean apodaba al pequeño James

Casi todos los días John y Mary los llamaban para ver si necesitaban algo. Como vivían cerca, los fines de semana lo compartían de sol a sol

El tiempo hizo que disminuyera el miedo a que alguien apareciera de repente para dañar a alguno de mis seres queridos. Jess me daba fuerzas.

El cuerpo de Jessica se mantuvo intacto de las explosiones, por encontrarse en la parte más alejada y porque impedí que sucediera nada allí.

Dean en broma, me dice que Jess está fuera de mi liga. Sonreímos al ver como Jim da sus primeros pasitos. Su cabecita es dorada bajo el sol.

Aún no podía creer que encontré a mi familia, a mi verdadera familia. Me da escalofrios recordar que llegue aquí a cumplir mi última misión.

Cuando soñaba con mis padres no podía ponerles un rostro; eso dejo de pasar cuando conocí a John y Mary. Ellos me dan la fuerza para seguir.

Todo lo malo quedó atrás. En poco tiempo se casa Dean y no se cansa de presentarme amigas para la ocasión. Es muy agradable sentirse en casa

En el pasillo de la casa hay nuevas fotos. Imágenes que por mucho tiempo fueron siempre las mismas ahora lucían nuevos y sonrientes rostros.


End file.
